


Author's Guide to Chasing Fate and the World of Destiny

by TheWolfParadox



Series: Chasing Fate: Extras [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfParadox/pseuds/TheWolfParadox
Summary: This is a supplementary guide I made for anyone interested in reading my Destiny series, Chasing Fate. It covers everything from the setting and timeline of Destiny to the original characters featured in Chasing Fate. Updated according to story release and personal requests.





	1. Chapter 1

**Setting** : The world of Destiny is set in the future of our time. It began with the arrival of a spherical object the size of a small moon that would come to be called the Traveler. A mission - Ares One - was sent to Mars to investigate its intentions. The Traveler was able to terraform planets, giving them atmospheres and bringing life through the Light.

**Golden Age** : The period following the Traveler's arrival in the Sol System. Centuries of prosperity and technological advancement. Humanity's lifespan tripled.

**The Collapse** : The Darkness, a force that pursued the Traveler, arrived in the system, bringing the collapse of civilization. Humanity was all but wiped out. In its last stand against the Darkness, the Traveler created the Ghosts.

**Dark Age** : Post-Collapse, what remained of humanity wandered the Earth in search of the Traveler while the system was set upon by aliens. During this time, Ghosts began to find and resurrect certain souls as Guardians, wielders of the Light.

**City Age** : A city began to form under the dormant Traveler. Walls were raised and soon it became known as the Last Safe City on Earth.

**Six Fronts** : A legendary battle that took place when the Fallen launched an attack on the City that was repelled by the Guardians.

**Twilight Gap** : When the Fallen Houses came together to assault the City, they were held off at Twilight Gap, a pass in the mountains near the City. The Awoken had intercepted the House of Wolves as they passed through the Asteroid Belt, so they could not join the attack.

**Mare Imbrium** : Also referred to as "the Great Disaster," this battle occurred when Guardians tried and failed to take back the Moon. Thousands died at the hand of Crota, a Hive God.

**The Reef Wars** : A series of conflicts between the Awoken and the Fallen House of Wolves.

**Battle of Saturn** : A conflict between the Awoken fleet and Oryx's Dreadnaught in the rings of Saturn. One blast from the Dreadnaught's weapon wiped the Awoken out.

**The Factions** : Three different ideological groups within the City.

Dead Orbit: Humanity should leave the Sol System and seek refuge on other planets.

Future War Cult: Another war with the Darkness is inevitable and humanity should do all it can to prepare for it.

New Monarchy: Leadership should be united under one monarch so that humanity can work on reclaiming the wonders of the Golden Age.

**SIVA** : Nanotechnology developed by Clovis Bray. The Iron Lords attempted to harness it later but incurred the wrath of Rasputin.


	2. Races

**The Fallen** : An insect-like race of scavengers, the Fallen pursued the Traveler to our system, arriving during the Dark Age, when they began burning and pillaging. The Fallen obey a strict hierarchy and consist of many different factions.

\- House of Wolves

\- House of Winter

\- House of Exile

\- House of Kings

\- House of Devils

\- House of Judgment

 **The Hive** : A race with perhaps the closest ties to the Darkness, the Hive seek to destroy and conquer.

 **The Cabal** : A highly militarized race that took over Mars during the Dark Age, the Cabal are somewhat reminiscent of the Roman Empire.

 **The Vex** : The Vex were in our system before humanity and awoke during the Collapse. A robotic race, the Vex are highly intelligent and calculating, sharing minds across vast numbers. Whereas the majority of the universe is bound to the rules of causality, the Vex are acausal. They move as easily through the fourth dimension as we do through three. This allows them the abilities of teleportation, time manipulation, and erasure from existence.

 **The Taken** : Other races that have been corrupted through the Darkness. No free will. The Taken are puppets of their master.

 **Awoken** : The colony ships that managed to escape Earth during the Collapse were caught in a shockwave in the Asteroid Belt, transforming the humans onboard into the race known as the Awoken.

 **Exos** : Created by a scientist named Clovis Bray during the Golden Age, Exos are a race of machines with human consciousnesses. The number following an Exo's name indicated how many times their memory has been reset.


	3. Locations

**The Cosmodrome** : A shipyard in Old Russia, this is where much of humanity fled during the Collapse, hoping to escape on the colony ships. Filled with Fallen from both House Kings and House Devils.

 **European Dead Zone (EDZ)** : An area of Switzerland where a shard of the Traveler landed following the Collapse, the zone is plagued by marauding Fallen.

 **The Last Safe City on Earth** : Usually referred to simply as "the City" or "the Last City." It's surrounded in towering walls that protect its inhabitants from alien incursions.

 **The Tower** : One of the towers on the City's walls. The Guardian Outpost and base of operations.

 **The Moon** : Once home to many human colonies, the Moon was abandoned during the Collapse, allowing the Hive to carve extensive tunnels under its surface. The Fallen House of Exile can also be found here.

 **The Hellmouth** : A gaping wound in the Moon's surface and stronghold of Crota.

 **Mercury** : A garden paradise during the Golden Age, Mercury was transformed into a desert machine world by the Vex.

 **Venus** : Transformed into a thriving jungle by the Traveler, Venus was once the home base of the Ishtar Collective, who studied Vex ruins there during the Golden Age. The Vex and the Fallen House of Winter frequently conflict in the ruins of the Ishtar Academy.

 **Mars** : Planetary headquarters of Clovis Bray and home to many Golden Age cities. The Cabal conquered Mars and its moon, Phobos, during the Collapse, setting up an exclusion zone. Since then, the Cabal battle with the Vex.

 **The Reef** : Located in the Asteroid Belt, the Reef is home to the Awoken.

 **The Dreadnaught** : Ship and Throneworld of Oryx. It arrived in the Sol System and blew a hole in the rings of Saturn with its weapon.


	4. Canon Characters

**Guardians** : The group of Lightbearers that protect the City and travel the system repelling alien threats. Guardians are split into three classes: Hunters, Warlocks, and Titans.

Hunters: Renowned for stealth and speed. Hunters prefer swift strikes with sharp blades rather than brute force.

Warlocks: Described as "warrior-scholars." Warlocks wield the Light like casting spells and make an effort to understand their enemies.

Titans: This is where brute force comes in. When Titans hit, they hit hard.

 **The Speaker** : A Guardian that claims to have a mysterious connection to the Traveler. The Speaker guides newly revived Guardians in their quest to put an end to the Darkness.

 **The Vanguard** : A group of three Guardian leaders representing each of the three Guardian classes.

 **Commander Zavala** : The Titan Vanguard and Vanguard Commander. Zavala is an Awoken who took on the position of Titan Vanguard after the legendary Titan, Saint-14.

 **Ikora Rey** : The Warlock Vanguard. Ikora is a human who replaced Osiris, one of the more controversial figures in the City's history.

 **Cayde-6** : The Hunter Vanguard. Cayde-6 took over from his best friend, Andal Brask, following the event of the latter's death at the hand of Tanniks, a notorious Fallen bounty hunter. Hunter Vanguards are chosen according to a Vanguard Dare instead of popular election like Titans and Warlocks.

 **The Exo Stranger** : A figure who does not seem to belong to the present time, she is enigmatic and brings warnings of future conflict.

 **Amanda Holliday** : Human mechanic and Tower Shipwright, Amanda keeps the Guardians' ships and Sparrows ready for action.

 **Lord Shaxx** : A legendary Titan who fought for the City since the Dark Age and now runs the Crucible, an activity where Guardians go up against each other in teams.

 **Master Rahool** : An Awoken Cryptarch who works in the Tower deciphering engrams for Guardians.

 **Banshee-44** : An Exo with the most recorded memory reboots to date. Banshee is the Tower Gunsmith, providing Guardians with the weapons they use to push back the Darkness.

 **Mara Sov** : Awoken Queen of the Reef, Mara prefers to maintain distance from the Earth City.

 **Uldren Sov** : Loyal brother to the Queen, Uldren would sooner kill Guardians than help them.

 **Petra Venj** : Queen's Emissary. Petra was exiled to the City as punishment and looks to get back in the field.

 **Variks** : The scribe of House Judgement, Variks allied with the Awoken during the Reef Wars to bring down Skolas.

 **Master Ives** : Cryptarch of the Vestian Outpost.

 **Brother Vance** : A devout member of the Cult of Osiris, Vance provides Guardians with passage into the Trials of Osiris.

 **Osiris** : The former Vanguard Commander and Warlock Vanguard, Osiris was exiled for his obsession with the Vex.

 **Eris Morn** : A survivor of Mare Imbrium, Eris was part of a six-man attempt to descend into the Hellmouth and defeat Crota. After her entire fireteam was killed, Eris was trapped in the Hive tunnels until good fortune allowed her to finally escape.

 **Toland the Shattered** : A Warlock as obsessed with the Hive as Osiris was with the Vex, Toland was part of Eris' fireteam. Left behind a journal on the workings of the Hive.

 **Rasputin** : Warmind of Earth. A military AI that predicted the Darkness' arrival in the system. Remained dormant throughout the Dark Age and City Age.

 **Iron Lords** : Counterpart to the Warlords - the Guardians that plagued humanity during the Dark Age. Their base is located in the Iron Temple on Felwinter Peak in the Cosmodrome.

 **Lord Saladin** : The last Iron Lord that remained after a conflict with Rasputin.

 **Shiro-4** : Vanguard Scout on Felwinter Peak. Close friend of Cayde-6 and Andal Brask.

 **Crota** : Hive God, Scourge of Mare Imbrium, and son of Oryx.

 **Oryx the Taken King** : Hive God and father of Crota. Oryx gained the power to Take from communing with the Darkness.

 **Asher Mir:** Awoken Warlock and highly regarded scholar. Asher is rather short tempered and doesn't welcome social interaction but should he choose to offer wisdom, it's a good idea to pay attention.


	5. Herald of the Machine World

_Relevant Content: the Vanguard; Factions; Mercury; the Vex; Osiris; Exo Stranger; the Cosmodrome; the Fallen; Venus; the Reef; the Awoken; Mara Sov, Uldren Sov, Brother Vance; Mars; the Cabal; Harley "Ace" Hayden; Bazzle Torelli; Raedryon "Rae" Korrin_

**Harley** : Revived on Mercury by his Ghost, Prism. Harley became a Bladedancer Hunter. Nicknamed "Ace" by Rae for the Ace of Spades tattoo on his wrist. Killed the Heart of the Black Garden. Accused of being a reincarnation of Osiris. (See oneshot "Harley" for backstory)

 **Bazzle** : This Sentinel Titan was one of the first people to meet Harley upon his arrival at the Tower. Revived in the EDZ during the Dark Age by his Ghost, Sway. (See oneshot "Bazzle" for backstory)

 **Rae** : A Reefborn Awoken chosen by her Ghost, Shard. Rae used to be one of the Queen's Corsairs but became a Stormcaller Warlock after being chosen. Left with Harley to find the Vault of Glass. (See oneshot "Rae" for backstory)

 **Black Garden** : The "birthplace" of Darkness located outside of linear time. Here, the Vex worship the Heart of Darkness.

 **Vault of Glass** : Every Guardian has heard the legend. A Vex stronghold where the flow of time is altered. Of the fireteam that probed its depths, only one returned.


	6. Darkness Ascending

_Relevant Content: Venus; the Moon; the Hive; Eris Morn; Mare Imbrium; Toland the Shattered; the Hellmouth; Crota; Vault of Glass; Fyr Allerton; Jaedryth "Jade" Wrythal; Kaedro-22; Rogue-12_

**Fyr** : Revived in the ruins of the Ishtar Academy on Venus by his Ghost, Spark. Fyr became a Gunslinger Hunter and worked to stop the Hive's conquest of Earth. (See oneshot "Fyr" for backstory)

 **Jade** : Also revived in the Ishtar Academy, Jade - unlike the majority of Guardians - is able to remember her past life. Became a Sunsinger Warlock after she was chosen by her Ghost, Delta. She and Fyr searched for Harley and Rae after they disappeared searching for the Vault of Glass. (See oneshot "Jade" for backstory)

 **Kaedro** : Revived in the Cosmodrome during the Dark Age by his Ghost, Jyn. Kaedro was a Gunslinger but later became a Nighstalker after entering the Black Garden to find Tevis. Good friend of Cayde-6. (See oneshot "Kaedro" for backstory)

 **Rogue** : Revived in the Cosmodrome during City Age by his Ghost, Cable. Rogue became a Striker Titan. Ran in a fireteam with Bazzle and Kaedro. (See oneshot "Rogue" for backstory)


	7. The Final Shape

_Relevant Content: Vault of Glass; the Cabal; the Taken; Iron Lords; Lord Saladin; Shiro-4; SIVA; the Hive; Battle of Saturn; the Dreadnaught; Oryx the Taken King; Asher Mir; Livayla "Liv" Marko; Kai Grayham; Tristan Bentlix_

**Liv** : An Earthborn Awoken revived during the Dark Age by her Ghost, Rhys. She became a Bladedancer Hunter and leader of Fireteam Calypso. Stationed on Mars until Kaedro and Jade infiltrated the Dreadnaught.

 **Kai** : Revived on Mars by her Ghost, Felix, during the City Age. Kai became a Sunbreaker Titan and fought in both Twilight Gap and Mare Imbrium.

 **Tristan** : Revived on the Moon during the City Age by his Ghost, Tryllian. He became a Voidwalker Warlock and fought in Mare Imbrium.


	8. My OCs

_In order of appearance..._

**Harley "Ace" Hayden** : 5'6''. Lean build. Hair is chestnut colored with reddish highlights, not as shaggy as Fyr's. Green eyes. Skin is lightly tanned. Prone to restlessness when stuck in one place too long. Harley was changed by his time on Mercury and harbors a deep concern for what the Vex are planning. He is often thrust unwillingly into the spotlight and though he is extremely loyal to his friends, he's not the best with the concept of a "team" and prefers to face his problems alone rather than getting the support of his friends.

" _I was brought to life on a planet that the Vex had destroyed. You gotta think that would_ _alter my worldview a little bit. If I am 'obsessed' then it's cause I've seen what they can_ _do. You were there in the Black Garden! You should know better than anyone that I'm_ _right. And whatever the Vault of Glass is, it's ten times worse. That's why we need to_ _destroy it before what happened to Mercury happens to Earth."_

 **Prism:** Bronze shell. She has good instincts for when to encourage Harley and when he needs to be put in his place. She worries about him a lot, the main reason behind sharing her concerns about him with the Vanguard

 _"The fact that you're so determined to get yourself killed is what makes me think the_ _Vanguard were right to keep you here in the first place!"_

 **Bazzle Torelli** : 6'4''. Muscular build. Head is shaved smooth. Gray eyes and dark skin. Bazzle was a Titan since the Dark Age and has seen a lot in his time. While Harley formed The Chasers, Bazzle is the real leader. He has nearly limitless patience and takes the responsibility of leadership very seriously. However, he will break protocol when the need arises.

" _Being a Guardian is not something that is taught… I can guide you for part of the way, but in the end it is you yourselves that must make it happen."_

 **Sway** : Purple shell. Mild tempered and sticks close to protocol like her Guardian

" _The ship is within range… Transmat imminent."_

 **Raedryon "Rae" Korrin** : 5'8''. Lean build. Hair is black but buzzed close to the scalp. White eyes. Skin is light teal. A Reefborn Awoken. Rae served as a Corsair before and during the Reef Wars. She is good friends with Petra Venj and was present during the incident that lead to Petra's demotion to Emissary. Rather than being revived into being a Guardian, Rae was chosen by her Ghost while still alive and as such hasn't lost any of her memories.

_"You guys can have your book club later… I'm bored. Let's go kill some Vex."_

**Shard** : Black shell. As sarcastic as his Guardian and gives as good as he gets

" _Guardians… What an ungrateful bunch they are."_

" _Careful Shard, or my 'ungrateful' ass is gonna deactivate you."_

" _Do it. You won't."_

 **Fyr Allerton** : 5'9''. Lean build. Hair is reddish brown and on the shaggy side. Brown eyes. Pale skin. Fyr has 3 thin scars running diagonally across his face from his first life. Optimistic and good at keeping things light. However, he has hyperactive tendencies, easily gets on people's nerves, and finds difficulty in being serious. Also, he loves food.

" _Excuse me! Would you take a minute to hear about our lord and savior the Traveler?"_

 **Spark:** Orange shell. Gets exasperated with Fyr easily and tends to be more pessimistic, worrying about worst case scenarios

"There's _wishful thinking if I've ever heard it."_

" _It's optimism, Spark! You should try it... You might like it."_

" _I also might like not having to keep returning to the Hellmouth."_

 **Jaedryth "Jade" Wrythal** : 5'8''. Slender build. Hair is brown and a bit shy of shoulder-length. Brown eyes. Fair skinned. Unlike most Guardians, Jade is able to remember her first life during the Golden Age. She loves reading and solving puzzles. Jade's a wonderful problem solver but often second-guesses herself.

" _I'm living in a world I wasn't meant to see. All these things have happened and I wasn't_ _a part of them. Until I was. And I wake up in a place I've only seen through data files and_ _the worst part is I can_ remember _. And most people would call that a blessing. But it's not._ _Because I can remember_ every part _of the life, the_ people _I've left behind."_

 **Delta:** Red shell. Very optimistic and cheerful, Delta almost always finds the bright side of any situation and is very supportive of Jade

" _You can fight. You can work with Eris to stop Crota. You can prevent the Hive from_ _overtaking Earth. And there are still other Guardians out there so while you might feel_ _lonely...remember that you are_ not _alone."_

 **Kaedro-22 "Kay"** : 6'1''. Medium build. Plating is white with a blue stripe down the middle of his face. Blue optics. Kaedro is great at card games and hustling pool. Good friends with many Hunters but ran solo during the Dark Age. He's managed to find a balance between recklessness and responsibility. Also, he's a great tactician and provides good insight into situations.

" _Well, heck, I might as well go too. I mean, we just fought Crota! How bad can a musty old Vex hole be?"_

 **Jyn:** Pink shell. Very level headed, she provides a calming presence in Kaedro's life

" _Empty threat. Without Ghosts, you Guardians wouldn't be able to come back to life."_

 **Rogue-12** : 6'7''. Powerful build. Plating is orange and aqua. Red optics. Rogue spends most of his time in the Crucible and has won more than his fair share of tournaments. He's not one for leadership roles but is brave to a fault and fiercely defensive of his friends. He's easygoing most of the time but prefers offensive tactics in battle. Tends to be impulsive but is someone you want on your side in a fight.

" _Ok. Last chance. You stop bothering my friend here and take your uneducated racist_ _ass to find a new bar, or you're gonna get a lot more than words, buddy."_

 **Cable** : Gray shell. Nonchalant for the most part, Cable has been with Rogue for many years and has long since tired of his antics and getting him out of tight spots

" _...You know, my job is to assist you in protecting the City...not to assist you in smuggling alcohol."_

 **Livayla "Liv" Marko** : 4'6''. Small build. Hair is curly, dark purple, and cut short. Yellow eyes. Teal skin just a bit darker than Rae's. Liv tends to be less serious except when it comes to leading her fireteam. She's extremely confident, sometimes excessively so, and is willing to fight just about anyone despite her small stature. On the side, she dabbles in mechanics.

" _Hope they can't see it floating in midair. That's one way to ruin a stealth mission."_

 **Rhys:** Yellow shell. Tends to be more emotive and likes to give Liv a hard time.

" _Yes, thanks to Guardians I can answer the highest calling… hacking into mainframes."_

 **Kai Grayham** : 6'3''. Powerful build. Hair is black and wavy, goes past shoulders. Hazel eyes. Skin is olive toned. Kai passionately hates the Hive and has done so ever since she fought in Mare Imbrium. She is strong-willed and unshakeable. Not a "people person" but she cares for her friends and teammates. While she doesn't openly convey it, she won't hesitate to support the people she cares about.

" _Lay off my friend. Or do you want me to bring out the hammer?"_

 **Felix:** White shell. Felix's British accent sets him apart from many Ghosts. He's there to be the brains of the operation when there are no Warlocks around that Kai can go to for "the boring stuff."

" _The statues appear to control where the rupture leads,"_

 **Tristan Bentlix** : 6'0''. Sleight build. Hair is shoulder-length, brown, and surfer-styled. Blue eyes. Pale skin. Tristan tends to be on the soft-spoken side. He enjoys the quest for knowledge and can be intensely curious about subjects that interest him. He's also a good listener and does his best to give advice on problems.

" _Actually, comms are designed to keep signaling even with interference or some other k_ _ind of problem… At least as long as they are not damaged too badly."_

 **Trillian:** Light blue shell. Trillian talks even less than her Guardian, only speaking up when she has something very important to say. However, this tendency doesn't make her any less of a wonderful guide.


End file.
